


小狐狸

by UndecimberLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndecimberLove/pseuds/UndecimberLove
Summary: BO服装设定，是同居中的年下男朋友。
Kudos: 3





	小狐狸

Sky开门进来的时候，我正靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡。

“我回来了。”他换上拖鞋，把帽子脱下来拿在手里。

我坐起来揉了揉眼睛，看了眼墙上的时钟，十一点零五分。

“好晚哦。”我故意用半开玩笑半是埋怨的语气对他说。

“抱歉啦，让你等这么久。毕竟是康祐前辈他们毕业前的最后一次演出了，结束之后被拖着去了庆功会。”他走到起居室中间，看着我认真地解释着。

我敷衍地点点头：“知道啦。”

他背对着我把身上的长风衣脱了下来，和帽子一同挂在衣帽架上。我这才注意到他今天穿的演出服，是一套修身的黑色西装，丝质的外套在灯光下闪动着诱人的光泽，轻薄质地的同色衬衫在外套下露出下摆。修长白皙的脖子上系着一根细细的黑色皮质项圈，黑与白的色彩对比在我眼里显得有些过于强烈。

“今天是性感风啊……”我低声说了句。

Sky听到我的声音，转过身来露出一个困惑的表情，可爱得像是只小狐狸。

真是不妙。内搭的刺绣衬衫居然是半透明的，最上方的扣子也解开了两粒。他走过来的时候，我看见他胸前那颗小小的痣被敞开的衬衫衣领轻轻拂过，偶尔被遮住又出现，好像在玩什么撩拨人心的把戏。

我清了清嗓子，轻声说：“好糟糕的衣服。”

他略带害羞地回答：“是前辈他们挑的……”

太过分了。怎么可以让别人看到这么色情又可爱的模样。我伸出手拉住他的手腕，稍微用力拽了一下，毫无防备的年下恋人就这么跌坐在沙发上。我翻身跨坐在他的大腿上，舔了一下他的嘴唇，然后开始吻他。他也照单全收，乖乖地用搂在腰上的手和并不熟练的舌头来回应我的动作。

这副过于顺从的样子反而让我生出一点无名的怒气。他总是这样，无论是对我，社团的同伴还是其他朋友，好像总是表现出一副包容一切的随和态度。他的锁骨右侧也有一颗痣，我用拇指摩挲着那颗痣，指尖传来柔软微烫的肌肤触感。他偏过头，咽了一口口水，喉结随之颤动了一下。这个角度正好留给我足够的空间，我凑近白嫩的脖颈，轻轻地舔舐起那颗小小的痣，然后变成吮吸和啃咬。他的手臂在我身后逐渐收紧，耳边的呼吸声不太顺畅。时机不错，我用力在那寸皮肤上咬了一口，他颤抖了一下，松开了手，眼镜片后的目光里闪过一丝不解：“疼。”

他的锁骨上还留着濡湿的痕迹和我的牙印，但我的作恶才刚开始。

西装外套被褪去之后，我垂眸细细观赏他被覆盖在绣有黑色花朵的半透明衬衫下若隐若现的身体。被包裹着的线条起伏比赤裸时更具诱惑力，也从我的眼眸深处点燃直达体内的欲望。

我故意将身体往前挪了一点，分开双腿跪坐在他的大腿根部。他迟疑了一下，把手从我的裙摆里伸了进去，眼神从被我压住的地方逐渐往上游移，最后以仰视的角度和我四目相对。那双狭长的眼睛里有隐忍的欲火，而我尝试引燃它，将他的自我约束烧得一干二净。

他的指尖和掌心带着微妙的热度在我身上游走，像是年轻的领主在确认自己的国土。隔着织物，紧紧贴在一起的地方被坚硬和潮湿占据。两人的额头抵在一起，我调节着自己的呼吸，嗅到他衣服上残留的一点酒气。尽管从刚才的深吻里能分辨出他没有喝酒，但我仍然语带挑衅地说：  
“未成年人可不能喝酒。”

他好像终于搞明白我在故意挑逗他了。大腿内侧被报复似的掐了一下，在我情不自禁地发出呻吟后，他抬起头直直地盯着我的双眼：  
“是不能喝酒。但是可以干你。”

啊，小狐狸炸毛了。

就是要这样才好。我知道那些和他同级的女生在私底下是怎样偷偷议论他的，她们说，Sky君感觉为人诚挚又温柔，遇到问题总是能沉着冷静地解决，男友力太高了吧。她们根本不知道，他也有没办法冷静下来的时候，比如被性冲动逐渐支配的现在。而这样的他，是专属于我一人的。

我一向不在穿着睡衣的时候穿内衣，于是乳尖敏感的防线被轻易突破了。下身变得湿透，上面也隔着丝质睡裙被舔得湿漉漉的。Sky的舌头挟着薄薄的布料在乳头附近打着圈圈地摩擦着，手指也拨开了仅有的遮挡，强硬地探进了湿热的深处。他的手指很长，尽管动作青涩得有些不得章法，却总是不时深入，顶到那令人兴奋度攀升的一点，反而把我挑逗得更加难受。我不甘示弱地去解他的皮带，他收回了对乳头的攻势，挑衅般地又舔了舔我伸向他腰间的手臂。经由腿间溢出的爱液越来越多，黏糊糊的弄得人有些急躁，我把Sky的舔舐当作是催促的信号，直接握住了他高高翘起的性器。手部的动作被裤子限制住了，我不满地对他说“裤子好碍事哦”，他笑着亲了亲我的嘴角，听话地把它们全都褪去了。

现在，我的小男朋友只穿着半透明黑色衬衫，任我予取予求(›´ω`‹ )

我用手指握住前头，将包裹着的一小段皮肤往下展开来，渗出的透明体液马上就把我的手弄得湿答答的，正好省了润滑。Sky将手掌覆在我的手背上，引导着我的手握紧柱身，然后撸动起来。

好烫。被我握住的他的阴茎，他握住我的手的手掌，还有我自己的身体，全部都在发着高烧，快要把身上仅剩的衣物都点燃了。他用闲下来的那只手勾住了我的脖子，迫使我向前倾身和他接吻。小狐狸的攻击性在这个吻里开始展露出来，舌尖、齿间和双唇都纠缠着，发出难以克制的水声，然而他还不满足，按着我的后脑勺非要吻得更深。舌头被不依不饶地吸吮着，同时插入肉穴中玩弄着的手指也没有停下，我被撩拨得简直要发疯，却没法叫出声，只得眯起眼睛嗯嗯啊啊地发出不成句的呜咽，津液也从唇角流了下来，滴在了他的锁骨上。

这个磨人的深吻持续了很久。氧气和理智一点点从大脑中被剥离，不知道什么时候我已经松开了握住Sky阴茎的手，只轻轻揪着他衬衫的下摆。对于我手上的松懈，他似乎颇为不满，终于给了我喘息的机会。Sky原本就是嘴角向下的“看起来不太高兴”的唇形，此刻看着我的样子越发像是还没尝够甜头的撒娇小朋友。“来做吧……”饱含情欲的声音听起来更低沉了。

“好……但是要稍等一下。”看着他脖子上那根项圈，我心中一动。我把情人节时他送给我的项链从脖子上摘了下来，将项链的一头锁在了他项圈的圆环装饰物上。现在，他真的成为被我驯服的小狐狸了。我轻轻拽了一下链子，Sky被带得偏了偏头，然后抬头看着正跨坐在他大腿上的我。

“你喜欢这样？”他问。  
“超喜欢的( ˘•ω•˘ )”我露出笑容，一边故意用大腿根部蹭了蹭他的性器。  
他也笑了起来，露出一边小虎牙，然后舔了一下嘴唇。  
“那我就勉为其难当你的宠物好了。”

小狐狸虽然是我的宠物，和我做起爱来却很凶。今天是安全期，我索性直接让他无套进入了。一开始还是我骑在他身上，搂着他的脖子将身体沉下去又抬起来，深深浅浅地吐纳着。他轻轻拨开因为激烈的起伏动作而凌乱地贴在我脸颊上的发丝，将它们别到我耳后，接着又是一个痴缠的吻。害怕寂寞的Sky喜欢接吻，我也是。项链并不长，我将手上的链子收紧了些，他意识到被我牵制住一时无法松开，也以牙还牙地在我屁股上打了一巴掌，这让我浑身一激灵，肉穴也不自觉地缠紧了还在内部肆虐的性器。最终的赢家是Sky，也许是被刚才我身体的反应撩得收不住本性了，他低低地叫出声来，双手扶上我的后腰和臀部，粗暴地揉捏了几下，然后就将它们使劲往下按，同时抬起了自己的腰，让原本就已经顶得我有些吃不消的那话儿继续向深处钻。我感觉他已经快要顶到子宫口了，过于激烈的攻势让我感到有点受不住。

“不行，Sky……太深了……”我气若游丝地提出抗议。

“宠物也有叛逆期。”一向礼仪周正的他无视了手里还握着“牵引绳”的主人的发言，一边含住了我的乳头，一边从下方扶着我的腰开始反客为主地挺动起来。明知他是练习了十多年的空手道黑带，又踢过足球，论腰力、持久力我怎么可能比得过他，于是只能就这么骑在他身上被操得乱七八糟，浑身软绵绵地只能倚靠在他身上，把脸埋进他的颈窝。眼泪流下来又干涸了，然后又再次涌出眼眶。原先被顶弄得稍微胀痛的身体深处逐渐熟悉了进入的深度和频率，有些发涩的穴口重新被大量混合着的体液打湿，这使得Sky的抽插变得更加顺利，也越发放肆。做爱的时候被我用链子牵着，这一点似乎使他性欲高涨。上次在浴室里，还有上上次在温泉旅馆里的时候，他都不像今天这样失控，现在的他仿佛像是要将我嵌入自己的身体里。在快感的旋涡里，濡湿的甬道突突跳动着紧紧绞住了滚烫的龟头，呻吟声变得高昂，最终转变成喉咙深处带着哭腔的尖叫。我将胸脯和小腹紧紧贴住了Sky，在又一次长驱直入的贯穿中让体内的热流喷涌而出，身体痉挛着攀上了高潮。

他从我的体内退出来，又将右手三根手指沾着穴口的液体插了进去。填满穴内的高热的性器突然被微凉的手指取代，让还处在余韵中的我忍不住又发出了难耐的喘息。手指在内壁刮蹭着，将高潮中分泌的汁液带出更多。

“好多哦……”他将被爱液整片打湿的手指竖起来给我看。修长漂亮的指尖轻轻捻住又分开，透明而黏稠的液体湿乎乎地拉出丝来。“虽然你已经高潮了，但是我这边还没有呢。”Sky故意露出有些困扰的表情，用仍然处于勃发状态的阴茎蹭了蹭我的小腹。

于是我跪在起居室的地毯上为他口交。擦去布满性器的液体，将前端慢慢纳入口中，然后是带着青筋的柱身，最后双唇在根部收紧。因为前端凸起的部分实在是有些太大了，沉甸甸地压着舌根，我只好又吐出来一点，先用舔舐和吮吸照顾他最敏感的部分。他低声喘息着，伸出左手摸摸我的头，将从耳边散落下来的发丝又一缕一缕地别好。又变成讨人喜欢的乖巧谨慎的小狐狸了。

对这样的他，自然是要好好报答的。主动给予的深喉使得他又有些失控，最后终于在顶到最深处的时候射了出来。浓稠而腥膻的精液一股一股地往喉咙里灌，今天的分量似乎格外大，让我被呛得忍不住流泪，却还是有些费劲地地把它们全部咽了下去。

“很脏诶……”Sky看着我吞咽的样子，小声说着，一边用黑色衬衫的衣袖将我脸上的生理性泪水拭去。

“不好喝。”我看着他，诚实地回答。

“但是因为是Sky的，所以没关系。”

小狐狸的脸上又露出了被捉弄的表情。是了，除了在床上，他永远拿我没办法。


End file.
